


Letter's From Dragon Age (Solas Version)

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a letter from Solas after he leaves skyhold. It was part of a series I'm hoping to restart</p>
<p>requests can be made here.<br/>http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter's From Dragon Age (Solas Version)

Dear Inquisitor

By the time you read this, I will be already gone and have probably already betrayed you. But before I go, I have one final story to tell you, this one is the truth

There once was a wolf who was the outcast of his pack, he decided to play tricks on the people around him causing more and more people to hate him, deciding that he was tired of being treated as an outcast he travels far away to a snowy mountain in the midst of the hills, there by himself he says “A trickster is what they call me, and I will die alone.” he then proceeds to howl out his misery until a female wolf has found him, they are together for quite some time telling each other secrets and admitting precious things to them. But the wolves’ trickest nature consumes him and he soon betrays her once again and leaves.

I do not know the ending to this fated tale, perhaps someday you can tell me.

Goodbye, Vhenan.

Sincerely  
Solas


End file.
